


The sound of your heartbeat

by Otakuwaii (DylansLittlePrincess)



Category: Sweet Elite (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst, Boarding School, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Triangles, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylansLittlePrincess/pseuds/Otakuwaii
Summary: Even if she can't remember his name or what he looks like, she remembers their promise to get married when they grow up. She just has to find him first.





	The sound of your heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kind of nisekoi au by me, a dumbass who has never watched/read nisekoi. im excited for this heheheh. im not going to say who the boy scholar made the promise with is, you'll have to guess. but the person she ends up with isn't necessarily the one she made the promise with xD

"Luna, hurry!"

 

The boy yelled, not glancing back as he ran. Luna huffed as she continued after him, struggling to catch up. She finally gave up and let herself fall to the ground with a sigh.

 

"Come on, don't be a bore," the boy huffed. He stopped in his path and ran back to where Luna was lying. "You gotta see this."

 

"But I'm tired," Luna whined, pouting. She had been out playing for hours. She was hungry and tired and wanted nothing more than to go home and get a shower and a hot meal. "It hurts."

 

“Where does it hurt?" The boy asked. He sat down on the ground next to her, crossing his legs as he stared at her expectantly.

 

Luna pointed to her knee. She had tripped over her rock after she left her glasses at home and was rewarded with a small bruise. The boy slowly bent his head, pressing a small kiss to the outside of her knee.

 

"There, all better now." He grinned. Luna blushed as he grabbed her hand once more and pulled her along. Her yellow sundress seemed to be flowing as she ran as fast as her stubby little legs would let her. She had only met this strange boy a few hours ago but he had managed to befriend her in such a short amount of time that she just knew they would be best friends. 

 

She was excited. She had turned six a month ago and up until this point in her life, she had never had a best friend. Back at home, everyone made fun of her due to her old clothes and because she couldn't always afford the school lunch. All the boys in her school had teased her and pulled at her hair. This boy didn't seem to be like the rest of them and she liked that about him.

 

"We're here!" The boy announced as they arrived at a place that looked like an empty playground.

 

"Where are we?" Luna stared, her dark eyes wide and curious.

 

"It's obvious! This is my secret hideout." The boy replied, an impish grin on his face."I've never let anyone here before so you're lucky."

 

"Thank you?”

 

"You're welcome." He beamed even more. "Wait. I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes."

 

Luna instantly complied, shutting her eyelids and waiting. She felt him grab her hand and put something in it but didn't react, waiting patiently until he told her she could open it.

 

"Now open your eyes."

 

She looked down at hand to see a hair clip in the shape of a blue bear. "Why did you give me this?"

 

"Because it's cute. Like you."

 

Luna blushed as she heard his response, clamping her small fingers over the bear clip and pulling it just a little closer to her as the boy started to talk again.

 

"Plus look!" He said excitedly and Luna stared as he brought out an identical red clip from his pocket. "They're best friends just like us. As long as we have these no matter how far we go, we'll always be best friends."

 

"Thank you," Luna said quietly. It was the first gift she had ever gotten. She knew other kids got presents for birthdays and Christmas but her mother could never afford to buy any birthday presents and Santa had never shown up in their household.

 

"Here," Luna froze as he plucked the clip from her hand and touched her dark hair, gently fastening the clip to her curls. “We should play a game now. Like zombies and pirates."

 

“But it's late," Luna fidgeted, biting her lip and glancing worriedly at the setting sun. "I should go home now or my mom will be mad."

 

"Aww," the boy sounded disappointed for a second before he perked up again. "It doesn't matter. We'll play again tomorrow. And the day after that and forever and ever. Then we'll get married."

 

"Married?" Luna exclaimed. "We can't get married."

 

"Why not."

 

"We're only kids."

 

"When we're grownups." he grinned. "My mommy says your best friend is the person you marry and you're my best friend so we should marry."

 

"O-okay," Luna couldn't argue with that logic.

 

"Promise?" He held out his hand for a pinkie promise.

 

Luna smiled as she linked her pinkie with his.

 

"Promise."

* * *

 

Luna woke up in a cold sweat.

 

She turned over, sighing as she caught sight of her alarm clock and noted it was only 4 am. She still had three hours until she had to be up to catch the train to the academy. Figuring she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, she sat up and grabbed her glasses, running her fingers through her messy hair. She didn't know why she was having that dream all of a sudden. Ten years had passed since the day she made her first friend and she still hadn't managed to form a single substantial relationship since then. After her mother had her accident, she and her siblings had instantly been shipped to their grandparents without as much as a chance to say goodbye. Living with her strict grandparents for all those years had been horrible but she was able to study and get into Arlington academy as a business student. Now all she had to do was do well in school and she would soon be able to pay off their medical debt as well as earn enough money to adopt her younger siblings and give them the life they deserved.

 

She switched on her bed lamp. The lamp was dim enough that it wouldn't wake up Marisol or Orion. Not having anything else to do, she grabbed her journal and started to write. Lost in her thoughts, she barely noticed as she started to lightly sketch the boy from childhood. She couldn't remember much about him save his kind eyes and his warm smile but it was enough. She wondered what he would be like now. He seemed like the type of person that would now have a lot of friends; her total opposite. He probably had a girlfriend by now too. Luna shook her head. It was best to not get into that line of thought.

 

When she couldn't bear it any longer, she quietly stood up and left the room, heading to the bathroom in the hall. Considering this was the day she left this house and met her new dorm mates, she decided to take a risk and stay in the shower for ten minutes. Her grandparents got angry at showers a second over five minutes but they wouldn't be able to do anything about it after she left. She only hoped her siblings would be okay without her.

 

Luna let out a satisfied sigh as she got out of the shower. She toweled herself down and changed into her school uniform, marveling at how nicely it fit. She had gotten the biggest size at her grandmother's insistence so that it reached past her knees and then she had altered the waist so it would actually fit her. It might have looked plain to some people but it had been a while since she was more than grateful for it. It had got new clothes.

 

By the time she got out of the shower, it was nearly six thirty. She headed back to her room, shaking her sleepy siblings awake and handing them their school stuff.

 

Her heart felt light as she kissed her siblings' goodbye and headed out of the house to catch the bus that would take her to her destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> i rushed to get this chapter out, i havent slept in days and im running on caffeine and tears alone so excuse how badly written this is.
> 
> Pls leave kudos/ comment! They help me update faster


End file.
